1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a coil unit for a thin film inductor, a method of manufacturing a coil unit for a thin film inductor, a thin film inductor, and a method of manufacturing a thin film inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronics industry, miniaturization and high functionalization of electronic products including a mobile phone are rapidly proceeding, and accordingly, the parts used in electronic products are inevitably needed to be light, be small, and perform a high performance. Therefore, in the development field of an inductor used in the electronic product also, miniaturization and thinness are coming to the fore, as a more important task.
According to this trend, development of an inductor having compatible miniaturization and thinness, as well as high functionalization properties is being focused, and as the inductor, a thin film inductor is recently developed, and put into practice.
Until now, as a thin film inductor, a coil unit wherein coil patterns are formed on the upper and the lower sides of an insulating substrate is mainly adopted.
However, since the coil unit for a thin film inductor having the above structure has coil patterns formed on the upper and the lower sides of an insulating substrate, the total thickness of the coil unit is increased, and also a difficulty in designing thin film inductor characteristics and the like may be generated, due to plating thickness distribution, short between patterns, and the like.
Therefore, the development of a coil unit for a thin film inductor capable of corresponding to the recent trend to favor small and thin devices, and also more freely designing thin film inductor properties and the like, and a thin film inductor having the coil unit, is currently needed.